meorrafandomcom-20200214-history
Meorra Wiki
Meorra, the Seventy-Seventh Prospect Welcome to Meorra, a world once held in balance to the Gods by their Chains in Binding, now on the brink of collapse to the Void. "Millennia ago, before existence, before what you understand to be reality, there was naught but flickering chaos and ubridled elemental destruction: the Void, a lifeless vacuum of demons and eldritch monstrosities. For a time untold, bedlam reigned, before a gate to everlasting light sparked into existence in the far reaches of space: The Parting Pinion...a portal to worlds beyond, each realm colonized and nurtured by the Gods as a Prospect. From this portal came the servants of the Gods, the Courts, feathered birds of flight that carried Meorra's earth and mounted it to existence through divine power. Guarded in the purest light of the Parting Pinion, our very world grew from newly woven threads of reality. It was then, that the Gods crafted the Chains in Binding to forever tether the material world to their everlasting light and to the Parting Pinion itself. ...Though, that was countless millennia ago. We live now in the looming shadow of Inferno, my young one, for the great Chains have been rusted, cracked, and nearly all but shattered. In the heavens, the holy bicker and shed the blood of their fallen brethren, while below, the pits of the Void ooze and bubble, spitting demons into our living wake. The land reeks of war, famine, and plague, and I have seen visions of the encroaching End. The powers and pawns of sin have taken ahold of my beloved Meorra, burdening it with their arrogant avarice. That is why I call upon you. Awaken with eyes anew, children born without hope. Heed my call and prey upon those that would drive our world into destruction so that you may seize it for yourselves. With my guidance, you will slay the betrayers, and my world will be yours. May the Chains be Bound." The Campaign: Call of the Archwitch Awaking from this hauntingly vivid vision,'' ''you grasp at your head in agony as you feel the boundaries of your perception being ripped from their foundations. In fleeting thoughts, you see flashbacks of oddly familiar strangers, each dotting a different coordinate in space and time. Each are surrounded with a different sense; some pride, others companionship, yet many are wrapped in an identical hatred, the very same fury gilding the words of the woman in your dreams. "They are the pillars of your journey, the key figures responsible for your rise, young one. Listen closely to the feelings they exude, and know it as your divine plan. You will find the cornerstones of your path in a place called Hetra, in a sagely creature called Dithizud, a looking glass into which you might peer your fate." ...And so the each of you began your trek, turning away from your previous lives to answer the Call of the Archwitch. Your party will begin in the land of Hetra, a grassy plain on the far fringes of the Cygnus Crown. Following omens and visions granted by the strange cosmic entity, you have suspicion to believe that what you seek lies in the town of Orthane, a mining colony prosperous in the trade of slaves and ore alike. Arcanonauts patrol the roads and checkpoints, securing the peace through deadly magic and suppressing chaos where it may rise, while outlaws prey upon the caravans moving to and from the isolated colony like piranha. Although the Crown maintains a vice hold on the settlement, their troops grow complacent in the wake of solitude and soft in the face of complacency, giving rise to a dangerous criminal underworld revolving around the trade of ''breath, ''a necromantical drug whose users can gain short-lived mastery over unbridled magic, at the cost of transforming into ghouls should they become addicted to its power. Now, the town lie on the brink in the wake of a gruesome uprising leading to the annexation of Orthane's mines, dominated by a contingent of insurgents and freemen. The Crown's forces, weakened and battered by the sudden uprising, are at a standstill with the rebels and await reinforcements in the coming days, and with each passing moment the banditry of the outlands stress Orthane's borders, riding upon the town, pillaging and kidnapping in nightly raids. You believe it is here, between this schism, that you will find the creature called Dithizud and begin to make sense of these cryptic prophecies. * Races and Classes * Gods and Cosmology * Culture and History Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse